Weakness
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Multiple Man tries to teach Pyro to swim. Ten short chapters to be posted daily.
1. Part I

**Weakness**

**Part I**

Pyro skulked through the main corridor of the underground base, frowning slightly as he flicked his lighter open and shut methodically. The fire mutant paused as he turned into a smaller corridor, heading slowly for the door at the end. Pausing briefly he gave a deep sigh and opened the door, screwing his nose up as the smell of chlorine hit him along with the sounds of gentle splashing. For several moments he just stood against the wall, watching as Mystique glided effortlessly through the water.

"Hey fire bug," a male voice came from behind the fire mutant. Pyro turned to find Multiple Man standing behind him in just swimming trunks. The older mutant smirked. "You going for a dip?"

"No," Pyro replied blandly, returning his attention to Mystique. Multiple Man just laughed and dived into the pool, splashing the fire mutant slightly. Pyro scowled and waited for Mystique to swim over to him.

"Oh Pyro, what's the face for?" the shapeshifter quirked an eyebrow. Pyro frowned.

"He builds you a big swimming pool and you just forgive the fact he abandoned us?" the fire mutant muttered, casting his eyes around the expansive pool area. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that simple Pyro," she replied. "Now, are you here for a reason?"

Pyro sighed heavily.

"Magneto wants to see you. He's in the control room."

Mystique nodded and gracefully pulled herself from the pool, water dripping from her slender body, only a little splashing onto the fire mutant. The shapeshifter flashed him a smile and walked past, seemingly dry by the time she reached the door. Pyro just rolled his eyes and turned back, his gaze caught by the muscular, toned body gliding strongly through the water…

"See something you like firebug?"

Pyro's head snapped to the side to see that while he was watching one Multiple Man swim, another Multiple Man was watching him. The fire mutant just scowled and turned back towards the door. In the pool Multiple Man rejoined with his duplicate, smiling and shaking his head before continuing with his swim.


	2. Part II

**Weakness**

**Part II**

Yet again Pyro found himself walking through the bases cold metal corridors heading for the damned swimming pool. Grumbling under his breath he opened the door, standing at the side of the water as Multiple Man swam. Once again the fire mutant found himself unable to tear his eyes from the body in the water, seemingly hypnotized by the way his back muscles flexed and shifted…

"You just can't take your eyes off me can you?" Multiple Man laughed as Pyro just scowled, colour creeping up his cheeks.

"Mystique wants to see you," the fire mutant muttered, turning back towards the door.

"Oh come on," Multiple Man stood in the shallower end of the pool at the far end from Pyro, his whole upper body visible. "You not coming in for a dip?"

Pyro paused on his way to the door.

"I haven't got my shorts," he replied bluntly. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow mischievously.

"Doesn't bother me."

Pyro rolled his eyes but yet again his cheeks reddened slightly. Scowling, he turned to head for the door, letting out a startled cry as he found himself face to face with another Multiple Man. He backed away instinctively, not realising how close he was to the waters edge.

"Fuck Multiple Man, don't do tha…agh!"

Water splashed everywhere as the fire mutant was pulled back into the pool. Multiple Man laughed and pulled his duplicate back in too, treading water as he watched the pyrokinetic thrash about. The laugh quickly died however, the smile fading.

"Pyro?" his eyes widened slightly. "Oh _shit_…"

Almost as quickly as he pulled him in Multiple Man dragged the fully clothed mutant onto the side of the pool. The pyrokinetic coughed and spluttered, pushing Multiple Man away roughly.

"Fucking hell..." he stumbled to his feet, pulling off his heavy leather jacket, throwing it on the ground. Frowning heavily he looked back at Multiple Man angrily. "Mystique wants to see you. _Now_."

The fire mutant turned and made his way quickly from the pool. Multiple Man sighed quietly as the younger mutant disappeared.

_Idiot_…


	3. Part III

**Weakness**

**Part III**

Multiple Man hovered in the doorway for several minutes, simply watching as Pyro beat the computer console controller in his hands mercilessly, the same scowl on his face as he had had earlier by the pool. Inhaling apprehensively the multiplying mutant knocked gently on the door, entering the room with two fresh beers in his hands. Pyro looked up briefly, his scowl deepening.

"What the hell do you want?"

Multiple Man held out one of the bottles in his hand, smiling cautiously.

"Peace offering?"

The fire mutant sighed quietly, scooting over a little on the couch, accepting the beer as Multiple Man sat down next to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking a sip. Multiple Man too took a drink, looking over at the fire mutant apologetically.

"I'm sorry about earlier Pyro," he said honestly. "Why didn't you just say you can't swim?"

Pyro arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you think?" he replied sheepishly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Multiple Man said lightly. The fire mutant scowled, pulling his legs up to his chest defensively.

"Whatever," he muttered. Multiple Man frowned thoughtfully.

"So…did you _try _and learn? Or is it the fire mutant thing? Don't like water?"

"No, I just…" the fire mutant shrugged. "My parents weren't the type to take me swimming and I avoided gym at school cause…well…you know," he bowed his head, lowering his voice. "Dad, bruises and social workers," his tone picked up. "And I sure as shit wasn't going to admit I couldn't swim at the mansion. Not with athletic fuckers like Drake and Rasputin about."

Multiple Man's expression softened. Taking another swig of beer he studied the younger mutant carefully.

"I'll teach you."

Pyro turned to him, arching an eyebrow dubiously.

"It's ok."

"Oh come on, where's the harm?"

"Well…" the fire mutant frowned heavily, unable to think of a reason. Other than the fact he didn't seem to be able to concentrate when the other mutant was half naked…

"That's settled then," Multiple Man downed the rest of his beer, nodding definitely as he stood up. "We'll start in the morning."


	4. Part IV

**Weakness**

**Part IV**

Pyro paused still just inside one of the numerous grand changing rooms attached to the swimming pool, listening to Multiple Man splashing through the water just outside. The fire mutant bowed his head, curling his lip up as he looked down at his small frame. Nothing compared to the mutant out there…

"Oh for fuck sake…" the pyrokinetic muttered under his breath, clenching a fist and making his way out to the poolside. It didn't matter how he looked compared to Multiple Man, nor did it matter what Multiple Man looked like.

"Hey," Multiple Man glided to a stop in the deep end, turning to look at the fire mutant, unable to resist casting his eyes over the normally well covered body. Smiling reassuringly he swam slowly back up to the shallow end, coming to a stop near one of the ladders. "Come on in," he laughed as Pyro raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Don't worry – the shallow end is less than five foot deep. Even a short arse like you could touch the bottom."

The fire mutant scowled, pulling a face as he made his way reluctantly towards the ladder. Slowly he clambered down, flinching as his body dipped further in.

"Fuck, it's _freezing_," he whined. "Why the fuck isn't it heated?"

Multiple Man laughed.

"You'll get used to it soon as you start moving."

The fire mutant let go of the ladder, relieved to find that with his feet on the bottom the water didn't even reach his shoulders, but never-the-less his scowl remained.

"Stupid fucking water," he muttered, glaring at the glistening liquid all around him. Multiple Man raised an eyebrow.

"You would say that, _firebug_," he smirked.

Pyro continued to frown, but he stretched one of his arms out, opening and shutting his fingers as he swept his hand through the water around him. Multiple Man watched as the fire mutant seemed to concentrate on such a simple action.

"So…" Pyro looked up at him expectantly. "Now what?"

"Nothing," Multiple Man replied simply, submerging himself back into the water. "You just…acclimatise."


	5. Part V

**Weakness**

**Part V**

Multiple Man glided to a stop at the edge of the deep end, turning and holding onto the side loosely as he treaded water and looked back at Pyro. The fire mutant seemed to be relaxing, still moving his arms through the water, bobbing up and down till the water reached his chin. Multiple Man paused to watch as the fire mutant rose back out the pool, the water dripping slowly from his bare chest…

"You ok?" he asked, swimming up to him slowly. The fire mutant nodded, albeit a little sheepishly. "Right then. Time to take your feet off the floor."

The fire mutant tried to keep his face neutral, but Multiple Man could see the apprehension in his eyes. Slowly he approached the smaller mutant.

"I'm happy like this, thank you," Pyro muttered. Multiple Man tried not to laugh.

"Try and lay on your back," he smiled as Pyro arched an eyebrow. "Just lean back. You'll float, trust me."

Although his eyebrow was still arched, the fire mutant leant back slowly. He jumped as he felt Multiple Man's hands on his back.

"Sorry," he muttered, standing up again. Multiple Man smiled softly, resting one hand on the fire mutant's back and the other on his chest, gently easing him back into a horizontal position. Pyro frowned but reluctantly leant back.

"See? Is this not relaxing?" Multiple Man asked, moving both hands to support the fire mutant.

"No," came the grumbled reply.

"You're doing fine," he said reassuringly. "Now paddle your arms."

The pyrokinetic curled his lip up but did as he was told. Multiple Man turned slowly as if Pyro was moving himself. Content the fire mutant was comfortable, Multiple Man gently lowered his hands from his back.

Pyro's whole body dropped under the water. Multiple Man cursed and quickly pulled him upright, frowning concernedly as he coughed and spluttered.

"I'm sorry, that…"

"We're done," Pyro pushed the older mutant away roughly, quickly making his way to the nearest ladder. Multiple Man sighed quietly but did not argue. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped…


	6. Part VI

**Weakness**

**Part VI**

"That arrogant, conceited, conniving, sneaky, Goddamn…"

Pyro glanced up from his breakfast, arching an eyebrow at the irate shapeshifter.

"Multiple Man?" he smirked as Mystique curled her lip up disdainfully. "Then you forgot _patronising_."

Mystique arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Patronising?"

"He calls me _firebug_."

Mystique laughed and moved towards the pyrokinetic, ruffling his hair as she stood over him.

"That's because you _are _our little firebug," she smiled as the fire mutant scowled. "I think it's sweet he has a little pet name for you."

"_Sweet_?" Pyro screwed up his face but Mystique noticed the slight colour creeping up his cheeks. "It's annoying."

The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow but didn't argue, studying the younger mutant thoughtfully as he sat and glared down at the breakfast in front of him.

"What's he done to upset you?"

"Nothing," Pyro replied quickly. "Like you said he's arrogant and pig headed and _annoying_ and…"

Mystique laughed quietly as the fire mutant waved a hand dismissively. She opened her mouth to question him further but shut it again quickly as Multiple Man appeared suddenly in the doorway.

"Here," he threw a folder at her, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Why thank you," she muttered, curling her lip up at the multiplying mutant's arrogant stance. A frown pulled on her brow as Pyro stood.

"Firebug…" Multiple Man too frowned as the fire mutant silently left the room. Sighing quietly he turned back to Mystique, arching an eyebrow as he found her looking at him inquisitively. "What?"

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"I haven't done anything!" the multiplying mutant replied defensively. "All I tried to do was teach him to swim."

Mystique laughed and shook her head.

"_You_? Tried to teach _Pyro_…to _swim_?"

"Yeah," Multiple Man shrugged absently. "What's so strange about that?"

Mystique just laughed again and stood, waving the folder in her hands at Multiple Man.

"Thank you for this," she gave a small nod and sauntered from the room. Multiple Man gave a heavy sigh as he was left alone. So much for making peace with Pyro…


	7. Part VII

**Weakness**

**Part VII**

Mystique stood, leaning absently against the wall as she watched Multiple Man approach Pyro. Sure enough the fire mutant soon went storming off in the other direction, leaving a rather disgruntled and exasperated Multiple Man behind. Mystique shook her head and pushed herself away from the wall.

"You're an idiot."

Multiple Man scowled, turning to look at the shapeshifter.

"I only asked if he wanted to give the swimming another go."

Mystique rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea…" she muttered, turning to walk away. Multiple Man sighed inwardly.

"Enlighten me then," he said reluctantly, grudging to have to ask for the shapeshifter's help but he obviously wasn't getting anywhere on his own. Mystique turned back and arched an eyebrow.

"Patience," she replied simply, much to the multiplying mutant's chagrin. The shapeshifter shook her head at Multiple Man's expression. "For crying out loud think about it – this is _Pyro _we're talking about. Stubborn, head strong, loyal, confident…"

"Yeah…" Multiple Man nodded, looking at Mystique expectantly.

"So you've seen one of his biggest weaknesses," came the obvious reply. Multiple Man closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head slightly, realising how stupid he had been as Mystique continued. "And here's you – older, stronger, confident, sexy smile, hot body, giving him a condescending nickname and trying to throw him back into the deep end."

For a moment Multiple Man just stood, silently contemplating Mystique's words.

"It's not condescending," he replied eventually. Mystique shrugged.

"He thinks it is."

"Well it's not meant to be!" the multiplying mutant screwed up his face defensively. Sighing heavily he leant back against the wall. "I mean I kinda like him not being scary, psycho pyromaniac all the time."

Mystique arched an eyebrow at the slight drop in the multiplying mutant's confident façade.

"So tell him that," she gave a small shrug. Multiple Man looked up at her incredulously.

"Don't be stupid."

Mystique just rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. Multiple Man stood and watched her go thoughtfully. Like hell was he going to let the sexy, fiesty little fire mutant hear him say something so soft…


	8. Part VIII

**Weakness**

**Part VIII**

Multiple Man stood in the doorway, watching thoughtfully as the fire mutant within flicked his lighter open and shut, glaring into the space in front of him. The older mutant sighed quietly, thinking back to his earlier conversation with Mystique. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a heart to heart with him…

"You wanting something?"

The multiplying mutant jumped slightly before cursing himself silently. He hadn't realised Pyro had seen him.

"No," he shrugged casually although he figured it was probably a moot gesture. The fire mutant scowled.

"Good," he muttered. "I thought you were gonna do something stupid like suggest swimming lessons again."

A slight frown pulled on Multiple Man's brow as he regarded the younger mutant. Closing his eyes briefly he shook his head at himself for being such an idiot. Slowly and silently he made his way forward, sitting down on the sofa next to Pyro. The fire mutant gave him a suspicious sideways glance but neither turned to fully look at him nor spoke to him. Finally it was Multiple Man who spoke.

"You remember that day Magneto sent us to shut down that research facility upstate?"

Pyro frowned slightly.

"Yeah…"

"And you remember how I took us some really long way back down the stairs and through the corridors to get to the other building instead of just going across the bridge thing between them?"

"Yeah you seemed to think we'd missed something or…something…" Pyro waved a hand dismissively. Multiple Man inhaled deeply.

"I lied. I'm scared of heights."

Pyro turned to look at him sharply.

"You're what?" he frowned slightly. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm telling you the truth!" the older mutant looked at him sincerely.

Still Pyro shook his head.

"That bridge wasn't that high."

"It was high enough!" Multiple Man replied defensively, instinctively crossing his arms. Pyro's eyes widened slightly.

"You're being serious?"

Multiple Man laughed dryly.

"Not something I joke about."

The fire mutant's frown returned.

"Why are you telling me?"

Multiple Man shrugged slightly.

"No reason," he stood up slowly, stretching leisurely and silently leaving the room.


	9. Part IX

**Weakness**

**Part IX**

Pyro paused in front of the doorway, closing his eyes briefly. With a muttered curse he turned to retreat but a little voice in his head stopped him.

_Coward_.

The fire mutant took a deep breath, clenching his fists by his side and making his way determinedly through the door. His confidence faded slightly as the smell of chlorine hit his nose, the sound of the lapping water greeting his ears…

Multiple Man looked up, giving a little start as he found Pyro standing by the poolside. For a moment their eyes met, neither moving nor saying anything. Quickly the fire mutant broke the deadlock, making his way slowly towards the ladder, climbing into the water even slower. Multiple Man made his way as calmly as he could towards him.

"Hey," he greeted casually. Pyro gave a simple nod but the multiplying mutant caught the anxious glance around him. "What brings you here?"

The fire mutant shrugged absently.

"Figured I'd give it another go," he replied quietly before turning his fiery brown eyes on Multiple Man, pointing a finger at him in warning. "Don't you dare drop me again."

Multiple Man couldn't help but smile.

"Scouts honour," he stood up straight and gave a salute, the water dripping down off his bare chest. Pyro tore his eyes away from said chest to look up dubiously.

"I refuse to believe they ever let you into Scouts."

Multiple Man smirked.

"They let me in…for a couple of weeks," he moved forward, pausing as the fire mutant flinched. "It's ok…I really promise not to drop you this time."

Pyro took a deep breath, trying not to show his apprehension as the multiplying mutant started forward again.

"You know – if I'm doing this you really should go climb a sky scraper or something," he muttered. Multiple Man laughed quietly, a gesture which instantly put the fire mutant at ease. He moved forward slowly, wrapping his arms around the smaller mutant pulling him closer into a hold which held no signs of teaching him to swim.

"Only if you come up and hold my hand…"


	10. Part X

**Weakness**

**Part X**

Multiple Man made his way through the cold, underground base, frowning heavily. Pyro wasn't in his bedroom, he wasn't in the training room, he wasn't in the kitchen… There was only one place left to look.

Multiple Man stood and watched as the fire mutant glided swiftly through the water, unable to tear his eyes from the rippling muscles on his back as his arms propelled him forward…

The pyrokinetic reached the other end and turned deftly, giving a little start as he saw Multiple Man watching him, although he didn't let it show. Instead, the fire mutant pulled a smirk onto his lips.

"See something you like?" he asked mischievously, slowing to a stop. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow but managed to keep a straight face.

"Maybe," he shrugged. Pyro grinned, stretching his arms out to his side as he treaded water.

"You coming in?"

Multiple Man laughed quietly.

"I haven't got my shorts," he replied. Pyro arched an eyebrow and leant back, the water rippling off his chest.

"Doesn't bother me."

The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow but a broad smile spread onto his lips. Slowly and casually he kicked off his shoes, pulling his T-shirt over his chest. Pyro arched an eyebrow, unable to stop the smile pulling on his lips as Multiple Man turned his attention to his jeans, dropping them absently. With a smirk the older mutant dived into the pool, multiplying as he did so. Pyro let out a startled gasp, cursing under his breath as he tried to scramble back through the water, his eyes watching the numerous approaching figures gliding under the water. He wasn't sure which one grabbed him first and pulled him under, but he knew it was the original that wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back up to the surface.

"Dick," the fire mutant gave a little splutter, trying to look stern but he couldn't hide the amused sparkle in his eyes. Multiple Man just laughed and shook his head, leaning forward slowly, his lips barely an inch from Pyro's.

"That's how you like me…"


End file.
